


kiss you inside out

by raekentheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Series, Smut, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raekentheory/pseuds/raekentheory
Summary: Liam wants to make Theo's birthday special. He wants his boyfriend tofeelspecial, and appreciated, and loved.But as always with the chimera, Liam gets far more than he bargained for.





	kiss you inside out

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [if you were church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439394), but doesn't need to be read for context.
> 
> Title from Hedley's _Kiss You Inside Out_ , which can also be listened to for ambiance.

Theo hasn’t celebrated his birthday in over ten years.

And celebrated is the loose term. He supposes that _acknowledge_ or _remember_ might be closer to the truth. It’s not like he’s had a want or need to ever since the Dread Doctors came knocking. And before, well… small, quiet nights with a cheap cake and his only two friends and sister were about as good as it got for him.

So it’s not exactly like he notices when the day comes at the end of a chilly week in late November. To him, it blends into the other three hundred and sixty-four. Which is why he’s more than a little miffed when he finds himself waking at the ass crack of dawn, sunlight barely peeking over the edge of the horizon through a window he doesn’t remember leaving open. It’s a little cold in the apartment, despite the heat being on. The radiator’s wheezing beneath the misty window, but he doesn’t mind, because it’s warm beneath the covers.

More than warm, in fact. It feels damn good. He’s sort of glad he only bothered to wear one layer of clothes to bed—a thin t-shirt and his boxers. The latter of which are hanging far lower than he remembers as his hips buck up, and he realizes it’s not the blankets causing that tingling feeling in his nethers.

Theo’s eyes snap open to find a large, boyfriend-shaped lump in the covers below his waist.

Liam seems to notice he’s awake then, and pulls Theo further into his throat, sucking harder. The chimera groans, hands slipping beneath the blankets and threading through a familiar mop of hair. One that’s damp at the hairline with sweat from the stifling heat beneath the covers.

“Liam,” he croaks, voice dry and raspy with sleep. There’s an answering hum around his cock, and he groans, arching into the other boy’s mouth. Judging by how hard he is, Liam’s been working him over for a little while. Which definitely explains why he’s already so close.

Close enough that the werewolf needs only to rub a dry, callused thumb over his hole, and he’s done. He spills into Liam’s mouth, and feels the reflexive swallow around the sensitive head of his cock. His head presses back into the pillows, and he exhales, heavily.

“Fuck,” Theo sighs, hands tugging at Liam’s hair and folding the covers back. He shivers slightly at the assault of cold, morning air as all the heat exits their little bubble. “Come here.”

The werewolf’s face is flushed, cheeks dusted with colour as he crawls up Theo’s body, settling on top of him, hip to hip. He can feel the press of Liam’s erection through his boyfriend’s boxers, but the shorter boy just tucks his head beneath Theo’s chin, humming contentedly.

“So,” Theo starts, eyes flickering to the clock on the nightstand and rolling at the time. _6:00 AM._ “What’s with the morning bed-head and why couldn’t it have waited until the fucking sun was up?”

Liam snorts at the pun, shaking his head. “It’s November 23rd.” There’s a fond smile on his lips as he watches the realization no doubt dawn across Theo’s face. “Your birthday.”

“Oh. Right.” He blinks. He hadn’t expected Liam to remember.

After all, he’d sort of been an evil prick during his first birthday back in Beacon Hills, and the second one last year had been spent clearing out a hunter cell just outside city limits with Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski. When the latter had mentioned it in passing, Liam had gone quiet, and his silence had lasted until they’d pulled into the Geyer driveway, where he’d asked Theo why he hadn’t said anything to him.

 _Hadn’t thought it important._ Apparently his new housemate and friend had thought differently, and had wrangled Mason and Corey into a quiet, last minute celebration with cake and the Geyers. It had been small, simple, but it had meant the world to Theo. So getting woken up at dawn by a birthday blow job is certainly a stark contrast.

Not that he’s complaining, of course.

Except then he is, because Liam’s pulling away from Theo, taking all the heat and blankets with him, leaving him totally exposed in the middle of their bed. “Hey!”

His boyfriend laughs quietly, smiling. “C’mon, get up. Shower.”

Theo raises a brow, letting the little flutter in his heartbeat show. “With you?”

It’s hands down one of the best things about having moved into an apartment together for college. He misses the hospitality of the Geyers, and is grateful for the year they gave him a house and family after everything he’d done, but not having to worry about when and where he and his boyfriend get distracted, in the privacy of their home, is a huge plus.

Liam shakes his head. “Nope, sorry. I’ve got to go finish breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Theo asks, and that’s when his nose starts working again. It filters past the immediate scent of lust and bliss in their bedroom, and picks up the flavors wafting in from the kitchen. Eggs. Freshly washed fruit. A faintly sweet smell. The bacon he can still hear sizzling in the pan, and the coffee that’s just finished brewing.

His other brow rises into his hairline with the first. “Did you leave the _stove_ on when you came to wake me?”

The werewolf shrugs, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Maybe.”

“You realize you could’ve set the apartment on fire, right?” But there’s no bite to his tone; it’s spoken around a grin, because he can’t believe the ridiculous idiot in front of him.

“I like a challenge,” Liam smirks, then turns away from him. “Now, hurry up. There’s cake, too.”

“Cake?” Theo asks, sounding surprised, despite the fact that it explains the distant smell of warmed sugar and chocolate. “For breakfast?”

“Yeah. It’s a precursor to the rest of your birthday gift.” His boyfriend pauses at the door, fingers wrapped around the doorframe and just his head peeking into their room. “Which is me, by the way.”

And with a wink, he disappears, leaving Theo feeling remarkably warm for the lack of blankets.

It’s difficult, returning to the kitchen. Liam wants nothing more than to follow Theo to his shower, finish stripping him, and fuck him against the shower wall, but he has a _plan_ to follow, and that doesn’t involve shower sex, unfortunately. At least, not right away. So carefully, slowly, he pads out of the room and back down the hall to finish up breakfast.

Liam wants today to be perfect. He wants today to be the first birthday to make up for all the ones Theo’s never been able to celebrate. A stepping stone towards many _many_ more, if he has his way.

He told Theo he loved him six months ago, after a nasty run in with hunters had resulted in Liam taking a bullet for his boyfriend. His face still heats as he remembers what they’d done in the front hallway of his parents’ home, of the words that had slipped unbidden from his mouth. He’s said it a few more times since, always careful to point out that Theo doesn’t have to say it back, not until he’s ready.

And if it takes him their whole lives, Liam is willing to wait.

Liam knows how the chimera feels. He can tell from the gentle way Theo touches him, the look in his eyes before he kisses him, the way he reaches for Liam’s hand before the first signs of an anger attack have even begun. Though words don’t come easily to Theo where his feelings are concerned, he lets it be known through every caress and little thing. So in return, Liam wants to show his boyfriend how much he means to him, to show him that he’s loved and wanted and needed with actions, instead of words.

Because no one has ever made him feel the way Theo does. No one’s understood him quite as well, and accepted every flaw and fault with a gentle grace he never thought possible of the chimera. He supposes it’s the same for Theo. A matched set of imperfections that fit perfectly together into this small, cozy, one-bedroom apartment they’d found near Berkeley.

The thought brings a smile to his lips as he returns to the kitchen. He’s thankful that nothing has burned or caught fire in his absence, and nearly losing himself to his thoughts has steadied his breathing and allowed him to calm down. So he finishes breakfast, quietly humming the birthday tune.

Liam’s plated everything, turned off the stove, and is up to his elbows in soap suds when there’s a soft patter of feet on the kitchen tile.

His soft smile widens as bare arms wrap around his waist. He half turns as Theo tucks his face into his neck, wet hair tickling against Liam’s ear. The werewolf shivers, tilting his head to give his boyfriend better access. A moment later there’s a flick of tongue, hot and smooth against his skin, and that’s all it takes for his dick to flare to life again. His body pushes back into Theo, mostly on autopilot.

“Fast shower,” Liam murmurs.

“I was thinking,” Theo says, sucking gently on his boyfriend’s earlobe.

“Try not to hurt yourself,” he snickers, but still turns to press their mouths together again.

Whatever dish he’s holding slides back into the water as the shorter boy abandons his task. He pivots, arms wrapping around Theo, wet hands roaming across his muscled back, down, down to the curve of his ass. The chimera is very _very_ naked in the middle of their kitchen, which he supposes is fitting, birthday boy and all.

“I was _thinking_ ,” Theo repeats, ignoring the jab as he leans down to scrape his teeth along Liam’s right collarbone. He dips lower, finding a nipple even with the shirt and biting through the material. “How about dessert for breakfast? It’s my birthday, afterall. I should be able to do what I want, right?”

“Theo,” Liam says, strangled.

“Come on, please?” Theo pleads, slipping from the werewolf’s grip and down to his knees. He nuzzles his nose against Liam’s crotch. “I know you want to.”

“God, Theo, you have no idea.” Theo throws him a look, one brow raised, and he feels heat burn at his cheeks. He supposes the chimera _can_ tell how aroused he is, and probably doesn’t even need his heightened senses. His breath hitches, and he stumbles over his words as Theo’s hands snake up and slip beneath the elastic of his boxers. “But that’s not—t-the plan.”

“Your plan. Not mine,” Theo points out, tugging the fabric down and out of his way with no real finesse. His mouth parts in either anticipation or awe, Liam’s not entirely sure, struggling to stay in control when his boyfriend looks so good on his knees in front of him. It’s almost too much.

And then, of course, it _is_ too much, because Theo takes advantage of his bumbling silence by taking the head of Liam’s cock between his lips. The protest turns to dust in Liam’s mouth.

Theo hums appreciatively, the vibration rocking through the werewolf before him. He sags against the kitchen sink as the chimera sucks more of his dick into his hot mouth, one hand holding Liam’s hip and the other gently skittering across his balls, then perineum. Every touch is gentle and deliberate, and sends a spear of white hot arousal lancing through him. Liam moans, throwing his head back and hips automatically seeking more of that heat and wet and pressure.

“Theo,” he says, mouth dry. “Please, I…”

The chimera glances up, and Liam can feel his mouth move into a smirk. He pulls off with a loud, obscene _pop_. “Yes?”

“Technically s-speaking—” Liam’s breath hitches as Theo’s grip tightens at the base of his cock. The werewolf raises a shaky hand and points at the breakfast table. “The cake is your dessert, not me.”

He keeps his eyes trained on the box sitting in the middle of the table, because he knows he’s going to lose all resolve if he looks back at the _want_ darkening Theo’s eyes. He feels a wave of warmth that’s almost stifling wash over him as the chimera stands, the scent of his body heat and lust intoxicating. He nuzzles into Liam’s neck. “Does that make you my present?”

“One of them.” His voice trembles.

A short puff of breath ghosts over his skin as Theo laughs, then pulls away. It draws a whine from Liam’s lips as he steps back, turning towards the table. He watches, almost mesmerized, as Theo saunters over to the table, bare ass on display. He’s sure the chimera reaches to open the box, but he’s not looking, far too distracted by the perfect curve of his hips, and the way the table frames him perfectly on either side. Liam’s struck with a sudden, strong visual image of Theo bending him over it.

“That can definitely be arranged,” Theo says, breathlessly, and Liam realizes with a start he’s spoken out loud. He wants to be embarrassed, but when the chimera turns back to face him, it’s with a hungry look darkening not just his eyes, but his whole face. There’s a gouge in the surface of the cake and a chunk of it sitting in Theo’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks with a laugh.

“Dessert.” And he throws his head back, lifting the chocolate fluff to his lips and downing it in one go. Liam watches his adam’s apple bob as he swallows, fascinated. Theo makes his way back over, smugness written all over his face, and then lifts his cake-covered fingers to Liam’s lips. “How ‘bout it, Little Wolf? Wanna help a birthday boy out?”

His ears burn, but his lips part without hesitation. He sucks Theo’s thumb and first two fingers up to the last knuckle, tasting chocolate frosting and vanilla filling. He watches the green of Theo’s eyes disappear, replaced almost entirely by black, and a flash of gold.

Heat pools low in his gut, and his dick presses harder against his abdomen, red and weeping. Theo’s free hand returns to it, giving it a few leisurely pumps that have Liam moaning around his long, dexterous fingers. They’re pulled free a moment later, slowly, almost painfully enough to make the werewolf whine for their return.

Liam loves the chimera’s hands, and his arms, sinewy with sprawling veins that travel the whole way up his biceps. Some nights, when they’re taking things slow, he traces them with his tongue and kisses.

Theo smirks, as if he can tell what Liam is thinking, and takes the last two fingers into his own mouth, licking the cake off quickly. The werewolf shivers.

“You’re still wearing a shirt,” Theo says, and his tone so low and unimpressed that Liam’s cock twitches in response. His hand strokes it once, twice, then crawls higher to push the shorter boy’s shirt up his toned chest. He gets it high enough to expose Liam’s tight, peaked nipples, and then shreds it with his claws, effectively removing it.

“Theo!” Liam yelps, but the chimera leans down to press their mouths together, and the protest is drowned by his tongue. He tastes salty and sweet, a mix of the cake and Liam himself, and need coils more vibrantly beneath his skin.

“Had to unwrap _something_ ,” Theo smiles against his lips, moving to lick a stripe from Liam’s jaw down to his collarbone.

“Fuck,” Liam hisses, his voice hoarse. “Theo, _please_ …”

“Please, what?” The chimera hums. He nibbles at a patch of skin by Liam’s ear, and earns himself a stuttered groan.

“ _Please_ fuck me.” He’d planned on tender. He’d planned on taking care of Theo for many long hours after breakfast, but now, well… “I want you in me. Right now:”

Theo huffs out a laugh, but Liam can tell from the way his fingers skitter across his skin, trembling, that he’s barely holding it together himself. His hands wrap firmly around Liam’s ass, and he lifts him clean off the ground, holding him tight. It sets him aflame in every place they’re touching as Theo walks them back towards the table.

Liam buries his face in the crook of Theo’s neck, biting and sucking at the skin, earning himself a pleased hum that tumbles through the chimera’s chest. When he pulls back, it’s because he feels himself shifting on an axis, and finds the ceiling in view behind Theo’s handsome face. The table is cold against his back, and for a horrific moment, he realizes he’s forgotten something very important.

“Theo, the cake.” He tries to turn his head and find the box he must be lying next to, because it’s certainly not _beneath_ him, but Theo’s fingers put firm pressure on his jaw.

“Don’t move,” the chimera says, and Liam freezes at the commanding tone. It’s not often it gets used on him like this, and it’s a damn shame, because it’s doing all sorts of good things to his already aching cock. He feels Theo peel away, hears the cardboard box closing and get deposited on the kitchen counter, and the soft padding of feet as his boyfriend leaves him lying there, naked, in the middle of their table.

He’s going to kill him.

Liam’s about to shout or get up and stomp after him when he feels a light touch on his wrist, fingers dancing across his skin. He shivers as Theo reappears in his line of sight, smirking like a Cheshire cat. He hadn’t even heard him come back, far too distracted by the thundering heartbeat in his ears, and staying still.

“Didn’t move a muscle,” Theo purrs, setting the bottle of lube on the table near Liam’s thigh and pressing a kiss to his slightly raised knee. “Good boy.”

The werewolf lets loose a whine the moment Theo’s hands are on him again, fingers trailing languidly down his chest, across his abs, stopping just short of his cock. He steps closer to the table, kicking the beta’s legs a smidge further apart. Liam presses his thighs against Theo’s waist in response, hips bucking up instinctively, trying and failing to bring himself closer to his boyfriend’s hand.

The chimera smirks. “Impatient, are you?”

“Shut up,” Liam glowers, but there’s absolutely no vehemence to it. Instead, his voice comes out raspy, almost needy. He knows from the way Theo’s eyes darken that he hears it.

“What do you want, Liam?” He purrs, leaning down to press their mouths together. As he pulls back, he tugs at Liam’s waist, ensuring he’s all the way at the edge of the table. He snakes an arm beneath Liam’s left knee, lifting his leg and giving himself better access, while his other hand disappears.

There’s a _snick_ of the lube being opened, and then a gentle pressure against his entrance. It’s cold and slick and as the finger rubs back and forth, Liam lets out a stuttered gasp. “Is this what you want?” Theo hums, pressing in slightly. Teasing.

He opens his mouth to answer, but as Theo’s other hand squeezes at his thigh and his finger pumps in and out, slowly, the words built up on his tongue come out as a moan instead. He just barely manages to fight a whimper and nods.

The table is cold beneath his back, but his whole body still feels hot, clammy. The cool air in their apartment is thick with lust, tickling his nose and rapidly overpowering the scent of breakfast. Which is getting colder by the second. He laments briefly over the loss, but then Theo’s pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh and adding another finger, and Liam can’t find it in himself to care.

Instead, he’s lifting his hips, seeking more pressure, more friction, more _something_. Anything to fill the growing need inside of him. It’s been a little while since they’ve done this. A week, maybe two. With midterms and busy school schedules, they’d kind of lost track. They’d barely had any alone time.

But now, here, wide open and vulnerable in the middle of their kitchen, Liam has a _need_.

“Theo,” he grunts, and there’s a slight growl accenting the word.

The chimera responds by adding a third digit, stretching and twisting. Liam groans, head knocking back against the table. He slides against the wood slightly, fucking himself on the three fingers fervently, whine building in his throat.

“Theo,” Liam says again, this time weaker. A whispered plea. “Stop being a fucking _tease_.”

Theo laughs, his breath ghosting over the inside of Liam’s knee, hot and ragged. “Alright, alright.” His fingers slide out and away, leaving Liam to buck down into nothing. As reaches for the discarded bottle, he chuckles in the face of Liam’s struggle. “So needy.”

This time Liam does growl, his eyes flashing.

Theo merely raises a brow, fingers gripping Liam’s lifted thigh so tightly it’s sure to leave a bruise, at least for a few moments. His eyes burn gold. “Easy, Little Wolf. You play nice, and you’ll get what you want.”

There’s that _tone_ again. Liam shudders, their eyes locked together, listening to the wet sound of Theo coating himself in lube. A moment later, he lines himself up against Liam’s entrance, and then stills. “Can you do one more thing for me, Liam?”

“Whatever you want,” he croaks. He can feel the barest hint of Theo’s cock, and he’s desperate for more. “Birthday boy.”

A predatory smile weaves its way across Theo’s lips. “I want you to touch yourself for me. Please.”

His dick twitches in response, and Liam’s hands are fluttering across his own skin. Down, down, until he’s wrapped a hand around his hard, aching cock. Liam thumbs at the head, smearing precum over his fingers and using it to build momentum.

“Good boy,” Theo whispers, nipping at his thigh when he’s a few strokes in. Hearing the praise in the low, raspy voice nearly sends Liam over the edge. But he grits his teeth, refusing to give in so quickly. He pumps his hand faster, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the wood table.

Theo pushes into him fully then, drawing a low groan from the werewolf. Liam's mouth drops open, and Theo splays his fingers across the bottom of Liam’s thighs. He presses down on his legs, creating a deeper angle as he fucks him. With every thrust, Liam matches his pace with his hand. His free hand finds purchase at the edge of the table, anchoring him.

As he rocks upwards, and Theo rolls forwards, they fall into sync. Faintly, Liam can hear the table creak beneath him, but he’s too focused on the words whispered and panted against his skin. Theo never breaks eye contact with him as he speeds him, mouth agape, hair still hung loosely and wet in his face from his earlier shower.

His own voice comes out somewhere between a gasp and a moan, begging for more, for Theo to move faster, harder. The chimera obliges, adjusting, and a moment later Liam sees stars, bucking up into his own hand violently. “ _Fuck_ , Theo.”

The chimera’s only response is a shaky laugh as he lifts Liam’s other leg over his shoulder. Every inch of the werewolf is aflame, slicked with sweat. His movements on his own cock are jerky, and feels the end skirt closer with every thrust Theo lands against his prostate. There’s a graze of fangs against his skin, and that’s it.

“Theo—I’m—” Liam starts, but doesn’t get the rest of the sentence out. As Theo presses harder against him, Liam’s thighs lock against his chest, the werewolf spills over his hand and across his own abdomen.

Liam wipes his hand on his thigh, then reaches up greedily. His fingers tangle in Theo’s hair, whose arms wrap around him, practically lifting him off the surface of the table. His rhythm falters only briefly, but then he’s fucking up into Liam with renewed fervor, lips crashing together.

He nips at Theo’s bottom lip, prying his mouth apart and exploring with his tongue. One hand grips tightly at the chimera’s shoulder, blunt nails biting into skin. “Theo,” he pulls back to whisper.

His boyfriend’s only response is a grunt as he snaps his hips.

“You said if—I was good,” Liam says shakily, inhaling sharply with every thrust. “I’d get what I wanted.”

Mirth dances across Theo’s eyes, swirling amidst a dark sea of lust and affection. “What’s that?” He chokes, breath hot against Liam’s lips.

“I want you,” Liam says, leaning in for a kiss that’s nearly all tongue. “To come for me.”

His rhythm stutters almost instantly, and Theo cries out. Liam’s name is a half-strangled cry on his tongue, and the chimera’s nails dig into his ass in an attempt to ground himself. The werewolf rumbles happily, pressing a kiss to Theo’s jaw as his movements slow.

He can feel Theo’s knees shake as he walks them a foot backwards, and he drops Liam as gently as possible onto the table. It groans beneath them, and Liam has this sudden, horrific image of it giving out. Thankfully, it holds, and Theo slumps over him, panting heavily into the crook of his neck.

Liam’s hand reaches up, fingers settling at the nape of Theo’s neck, curling into his wet hair. His breathing is just as heavy, chests pressed together. He can still feel Theo inside him, and leans up to kiss at the corner of his mouth again.

“Happy birthday, Theo,” Liam whispers. There’s a happy grin splitting his whole face. Content. Blissful.

Theo sniffles, reaching his hand out, clumsily seeking and then finding Liam’s free one. He intertwines their fingers, the way he always has during their tender moments.

“Thank you,” Theo whispers back. His voice is shaky, and Liam picks up on his heartbeat, hammering against him. It draws his brows into a frown, because it sounds far more rapid than usual, even after sex. “I love you.”

Liam freezes. His fingers still on Theo’s back, where they’d begun rubbing small circles. He sucks in a breath, and moves his hand to Theo’s cheek, lifting the chimera’s head slowly. His entire face is bright red, twisted into a nervous look.

“Theo…,” the werewolf says softly. The grin doesn’t fade or waver an inch. “You…”

“I love you,” he says again, louder and more sure of himself this time. “I know it’s taken me awhile to figure out that I _could_ love. That I could feel something that real and that… pure.”

Liam strokes his thumb across Theo’s cheek. “I would’ve waited, no matter how long it took.”

“I know,” the chimera says, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “And that’s why I love you. You’ve given me a family, a home, your trust. Everything I’ve never asked for and more. You’ve given me a life, Liam, when I thought I would never deserve it.”

Theo withdraws from him at last, and the beta lets out a soft whimper at the loss of contact between them. His fingers squeeze at Theo’s hand, and he returns to press a light kiss to Liam’s chest, just over his heart. “I love you,” the werewolf smiles up at him.

“I know,” Theo winks, dropping his next kiss on Liam’s lips. “Now how about you join me in the shower, this time?”

There would be time, later, to clean up. Time to reheat breakfast and eat cake and open presents. Time for discarded birthday plans, and so much more.

They have all the time in the world, together.

Liam laughs, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs for fucking ever. This is what happens when there's an audience to encourage me, I guess?


End file.
